My unfortunate story
by olivecicici
Summary: Melody finds herself trapped in a horror game that she was afraid of, can she make it out in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Amanda, You have been sentenced to life in prison to the murders of the jigsaw case," The judge announced. I looked up in time to see Amanda glaring at me. I slightly grinned and mouthed to her," Go to hell." She had a look of anger in her eyes, and glared over to the judge," What if I had an accomplish?" He shifted his gaze over to her," You'd be lucky, only 50 years if you rat them out." I choked on the air I was intaking. She was smiling evilly in my direction. I Sighed softly, and started to tell my story, everybody's attention on the girl named Melody...

Wake up call

I woke up in a daze. I was in a dark room. I got up, not seeing where I was going, and tripped over a box. I searched the room for a light switch, found it, and turned it on. My right leg was chained to the wall, but it was a long chain. It looked like I was in some kind of operation room. I was alone, and scared. I got down on the floor and opened the box I tripped over. Inside was a tape recorder. Hands trembling, I pressed the play button.

"Hello Melody, welcome to your rebirth. You've been so afraid of the jigsaw murders, that you've been hiding from the world. I want to play a little game. You have one minute to find the key, or the bomb behind you will explode, killing you. If you find the key, it will unlock your chain, and open the door.  
Your probably wondering where the key is. Let me give you a hint. It's in one of the many aborted children in the bathtub. Better hurry. Let the games begin."

"Damn it!" I cried, scared to death. How did he know I worked at an abortion hospital? I ran to the bathtub and searched for the key. It stunk horribly and looked even worse. I can't describe it. I searched, feeling around for anything hard."Come on," I cried, knowing time was decreasing. I felt something, and pulled it out. A key. I reached down for my ankle, and unlocked it.

I then ran for the door, unlocked it, and closed it behind me, the bomb exploding when it shuts. I screamed out loud in frustration, and cried because I was scared. I sat down on the cold floor and held myself.  
I wiped away the tears and noticed another box. "Why is he doing this to me?" I cried, walking towards the box. There was another tape recorder and a key. I put the key in my pocket and played the recorder.

The second test

"Hello again Melody. If you received this you've made it out safely. Congrats. Now for your second test. This girl is a vicious person, for sure she has a spot in hell. Will you help me send her there? Save as I save, and pit her down. So will you help me, or let this killer go loose? You make the decision."

"What's your name?" I asked as I walked into the room. The girl was hooked up on some kind of machine, almost in hysterics. "I'm K-k-Kate," she stuttered. "Seems to me like you've been a bad girl," I scolded her as I picked up a tiny note.

She's an assassin, who doesn't care that her victims have families, doesn't care that they have a life, but only wants the money she gets paid. In two minutes the machine she's in will extend her body.

I looked up fro the note and noticed she was looking over my shoulder at the note, face white as snow. "That's what I thought" I laughed, folding the paper in half, and stuffing it in my pocket. "I didn't mean to do it!" She cried, as the machine groaned, turning on. "How can you not mean to assassinate people!" I yelled over the machine, rolling my eyes.

Amanda's P.O.V

"She's catching on," I told John, watching from the monitors as Melody got ready to kill Kate. "She's a big fighter, a little like you Amanda," John said in a coarse voice. The cancer was starting to get to him badly. I turned around and got out of my seat lazily. Now it's my turn to get moving.

Melody's P.O.V

I watched as the girl was being stretched. It first stopped her blood circulation, then I heard the slow cracking. It sounded like a low rumble, that just trembled around. She screamed in agony, while I grinned widely, knowing she was getting what she deserved. Also, weirdly, this entertained me. Her wrist split open first, letting blood get released and trickled down her body. She screamed in horror, mixed with pain,"I'm not ready to die!" Her elbow got pushed to impossible angles, making it go all zigzag. The color was draining from her face, a clear indication she as dying.

Next were her legs. hey got twisted, very slowly, in a 360 degree angle. It as awesome. Her feet cracked and twisted while her thighs cut open fro the pressure. "Help me," She whimpered, a tear stream staining her face. I couldn't watch anymore. I looked around, and noticed the oak wood door in the corner. I took one , last look at the girl that I will never forget. She was completely twisted, like a person who was in a messed up twister game. I left, hearing one last meaningless shriek escape her lips.

This room was different. It looked like a nursery. Their was a crib, toys, and a wardrobe. But the weird thing is that there was a television. that was on.

"Hello Melody. You've almost finished all of the prepared test. In the closet is a key, a key to your freedom. Go get it."

I went to the closet, and saw the sparkling silver key. I sighed, reached up,arms aching, and grabbed it.

suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind, and pressed a white cloth to my face. I gasped for air, then slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

friends

"Wake up?"someone whispered gently, shacking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and noticed at once that I wasn't alone. "She's awake!" The guy announced to the other two in the new room. "Where are we?" I asked, confused."We don't know," he answered for everyone,"Jigsaw said we were almost done with the test, when we all went to get the key, we got attacked."

"Who are you?" I asked the guy. "I'm Dan," he said pointing to himself,"That's Shade, and over there Nazifa."We were all chained up to one pole."We need to escape," Nazifa spoke up, panicked." I know, does anybody have anything useful?" Dan asked. He was clearly trying to hold how frightened he was inside. I checked my pockets for anything, and found a note. I took out the note and read it.

can you work as a team? We will just have to Find out. These people Will love, and hurt You. Will you do the same?

"What is it?" Shade asked quietly, walking my way. "A note," I answered, handing it to her. "This doesn't make sense," she pondered, handing the note back,"What's going on?"

The keys

"I hear ticking," Nazifa announced to us, looking around swiftly. "Wait, is that a speaker?" Dan asked himself, pointing to the ceiling. I looked, and noticed a circular shape with holes in it. "I think it is," I answered him glaring at it as if me staring at it would make it talk.

"Welcome," it grumbled suddenly, making Nazifa scream. "The next test, is for everyone. You see that door over there? In the corner? Well, there is a girl behind it. The objective is to get yourself unlocked, and save her from getting killed by thousands of spikes, that have been designed to kill her automatically in thirty minutes. That door will open in five. You know, we all have a piece of us missing. It's usually taken from us by someone we truly trust. Will you trust these people? The answer is just under your skin. Make a decision."

Amanda's P.O.V

"The message has been sent out," I told John as I made my way to him. I had just finished dragging all the people's bodies to where they had to be positioned, and I was tired. He sighed, then looked at me," You've always been like a daughter to me," He paused to intake air from the oxygen machine, "I know I'm dying, but I do expect you to find someone to help you continue the work I've started. Someone you can pass my knowledge to easily."

I nodded, as a tear raced down my face. John brought me in after I passed one of his test he gave me. Only the strong survive. I will always thank him for that test. "What will happen if she passes her test?" I asked hi eagerly, looking at the monitors. He grinned faintly,"You'll see." With that, I positioned him in his seat, and made our way to a new room.

melody's P.O.V

"Under your skin?" Shade barely breathed out, horrified. I rub my hands on my arms, trying to keep warm, when my hand hovered bump. In the shape of a key. "Sheisse!" I shrieked, jumping up. "What's wrong?" Dan asked with a worried expression. "It's under our skin," I whispered, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "What?" Nazifa asked, wanting to have heard wrong. "The keys! They're under our skin!" I cried, now scared for my dear life.

They all just stare at me, horror clearly spread across there faces. No one was afraid to show it now. "The knives are right beside you," the speaker announced.

_CLICK!_  
The door opened.

"We better hurry," I said, distributing knives to everyone. They searched their bodies, until they found their keys. "He wants us to cut through our skin?" Shade asked, freaked out. "Yes," I whispered, finding a place on the floor. "But I'm not emo!" she cried, clearly pissed off by the situation. Preps, what do you expect?

"You ready?" Dan asked, ready to get his key. I nodded, closed my eyes, and cut into my skin. I winced at first, it hurt like hell. I cut under the key and back out the top. It fell to the ground. "Oh my god!" Shade screamed, covering her eyes. I opened my eyes slowly and reluctantly, looked at my arm.

Amanda's P.O.V

"She did it!" I nearly sang happily, entering the room, eyes fixed on the screen. We had the monitors in mostly every room. Well, the ones that aren't used for test. "what do you have planed for this one?" asked him eagerly. He looked up at me, then back to the screen,"You'll see soon enough my dear one." I sat down beside him, got comfortable, and ready to see the girl's reaction. This should be an interesting one, seeing that this girl is full of surprises.


End file.
